The COOL Super Sawesome Elimination Show 3: A Gigantic Problem
Mr. Yokai: Well! Elimination time! *Battleaxe Enemy: Hope I'm not eliminated! Or Chainsaw Enemy! *Mr. Yokai: Four votes! More than last time! Anyways, I got these boxes which contain a random prize! Ready? GO! *Mr. Yokai: Dr. Fox is safe with 0 votes. *Dr. Fox: Thank gosh I didn't get a single vote! *Mr. Yokai: Bleh is also safe with 0 votes! *Bleh: KILL ME (throws the box back at Mr. Yokai) *Mr. Yokai: You don't want it? Anyways, Toadstool is safe with 0 votes! *(everyone in the crowd boos) *Toadstool: What did I do? (spits swap token onto pedestal) Chainsaw Enemy's constantly bullying me! *(votes swap with Toadstool and Chainsaw Enemy) *Chainsaw Enemy: WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT SWAP TOKEN? I'M LUCKY! :D *Mr. Yokai: Uhh... I can't switch the votes back. UGH! Who placed it in his mouth?! *Toadstool: I did! I found this breath mint before I entered! *Mr. Yokai: That's not a breath mint. You're dead. *Toadstool: D:< (gets kicked away to loserville) Challenge When I say something like (1/16) I mean COMPLETED LEVELS. *Mr. Yokai: Your boxes have a random gift! Open it! *Dr. Fox: I got a Tree-Rex. *Everyone Else: Same here! *Mr. Yokai: Well, one of them are filled in already... anyways, the challenge is to complete Skylanders Giants in the time limit of TWO HOURS! Go! *Dr. Fox: (places tree-rex on portal of power) Well, I guess that's all. Let's see! (checks upgrades) Wow! Already upgraded! Start *Remy: This is easy. I'm already passed this first fight! (0/16) *Dr. Fox: This is WAY too OP. I'm just a killer machine! (1/16) *Trigger: GRRRRR COME ON WHY CAN'T I MOVE THESE BOULDERS?! GO FASTER!!! (0/16) *Shoutmon: Yeah, woowoo! I passed this level! (1/16) *Taco Bell Logo: Eep! How do I attack even with this giant?! (0/16) *Sans: Gosh! I'm going to waste my time! I accidentally deepfreezed my controller! Gotta repair it! (0/16) *1Up: Sweet, what am I even supposed to do?! (0/16) 20 Minutes Later *Remy: Wow! I'm already on Level 7! So long, suckas! (6/16) *Dr. Fox: Already at Kaos Kastle? Come on! (8/16) *Trigger: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR I SUPERSIZED MY SPYRO AND I STILL CAN'T MOVE THESE BOULDERS!!! (0/16) *Shoutmon: I hate Skystones! Curse you, Skystones! (3/16) *Taco Bell Logo: Eep! This is bad! I can't find an air skylander! (0/16, wasting time on gates) *Sans: Come on! Faster! (0/16) 40 Minutes Later *Remy: Past Drill-X's Big Rig! I dare you to TOUCH ME ENEMIES. (11/16) *Dr. Fox: Help! This is impossible! (9/16) *Trigger: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP! (0/16) *Shoutmon: Seriously?! This has wasted my hours! (5/16) *TIME SKIP TO 1 HOUR LATER, 2 LAZY *Trigger: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR NOBODY TOLD ME I WAS SUPPOSED TO USE A GIANT! *Mr. Yokai: Well, Remy, you got the special prize! The prize is a token! *Remy: Yay! *Mr. Yokai Up for elimination is the bland Tigger Happy! *Trigger: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Pick one Trigger Snowball Pen Firey Evil Leafy Contestants CREDIT TO EVERYBODY http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Contestants_List RemyPuyo.png|Remy Dr fox by levi.png|Dr. Fox TIGGERED2.jpg|Trigger the Tiger U no understand.jpg|Shoutmon TacoBell.jpeg|Taco Bell Logo Sans.png|Sans 170px-New1Up.png|1Up Snowball BFB Intro.png|Snowball Pen BFB.png|Pen Li'l Cinder.png|Ella the Li'l Cinder Firey intro.png|Firey Hitler's Desk.png|Desk Tomato (Idle).png|A Tomato Penguiny Body AKA Pose.png|Penguin ChocolateBliss.png|ChocolateBliss Bfsp portrait EvilLeafy.png|Evil Leafy Bleh.png|BLEH X closed.png|X Intro Four.png|Four MISTABATTLEAXE.gif|Battleaxe Enemy MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy Grapeshot.png|Grapeshot Boom Stomper.png|Boom Stomper Darby.png|Darby Vince Williams.jpeg|Vince 650-Chespin.png|Chespin Pie BFB.png|Pie NEW Version Pie BFMR.png|Pie Old Version Captain Skull.png|Captain Skull Img203306 l.png|Vivienne Goo.PNG|Goo Flain Slumbo Murp.png|Flumbo Murp Root Beer Float Fan-Made Pose II.png|Root Beer ToadstoolHD.png|Toadstool (29th) LORD VOLDERMATAR.png|Lord Voldermatar (30th) Category:The COOL Super Sawesome Elimination Show